ootpibcfandomcom-20200214-history
Cam Albury
'Cam Albury '(born April 25, 2000) is an Australian former left-handed professional baseball pitcher in the North American Baseball Conference. He played most of his 18-year baseball career with the Baltimore Blues and Philadelphia Blackbirds. He is considered one of the best pitchers in the NABC's history, and was inducted into the Hall of Fame upon retirement in 2041. Early history and the Baltimore Blues Albury was signed as an international free agent in 2016 by the Baltimore Blues organization. He pitched a 2.25 ERA over three years in the Blues' AAA affiliate, the Bakersfield Lynx, and was brought up to the major leagues in 2022, at age 22. His rookie season saw a 4.23 ERA, an ERA typical of an NABC rookie. This ERA shrunk to 3.90 in 2023, and to 3.82 in 2024. It was also in 2024 where Albury pitched a 1-hit shut out against the Dallas Outlaws. He also had the most K's in the AL during the 2024 season, with 239. He'd end up clinching the most K's in his league annually from 2024 to 2031. Albury was 26 when he had his blowout season. In 2026, he posted a 2.28 ERA, with 18 wins and 7 losses. This season gave him national acclaim, with one analyst stating, "Mackenzie Lovelace is gone, and we have just the man to fill his legacy." Despite his overwhelming success with the Blues, the team missed the playoffs by 9 games, trailing behind the then-dominating Colorado Alpines. Cam Albury would continue to post impressive sub-3.00 numbers through the remainder of his time with the Baltimore Blues. He would also throw a no-hitter in 2027, against the Colorado Alpines. 2.71 and 2.42 ERA seasons with winning records and a commanding strikeout percentage would carry him with high esteem into the free-agency market in 2028. Washington Eagles Rumors had circulated among many teams regarding the signing of Albury for the 2029 season. Teams like the Philadelphia Blackbirds, the Las Vegas Aces, and the Colorado Alpines were in the mix as possible suitors for the pitcher. Even the Baltimore Blues were showing signs of re-signing him. Philadelphia Blackbirds owner Alex Warner expressed high interest in the pitcher, stating, "the team would really love to have him on board." It was, however, the Washington Eagles who posted the accepted bid. Albury signed a 6 year, 157.2 million dollar contract with the capital city's team. He started the season with the Eagles, posting a 2.15 ERA in 10 games and 62.2 IP, with a 4-2 record. Philadelphia Blackbirds The Blackbirds still possessed heavy interest in Albury, however, and ultimately conducted a huge trade with the Eagles for him. The trade required Albury, along with SP Brian Crane and 2B Jorge Gonzales, be traded to Philadelphia for SP Yoriyuki Nishimura, then-young star SP Wally Marks, LF Joey Hall, SP Tim Dundon, and SP Tynan Buck. The trade lingered in headlines for days. Albury's first season in Philadelphia wasn't among his best. He posted a 3.45 ERA, which when combined with his Eagles record was a 3.04 ERA. Nevertheless, he pitched in the All-Star game, and recorded his 2000th strikeout in only his 29-year-old season. In 2030 Albury finished 16-11 with a 3.51 ERA. In 2031, he regained more-dominating statistics. Though he finished barely above .500 with a 11-10 record, he posted a 2.47 ERA in 211.2 IP. 2032 saw a 2.76 ERA, with 16 wins and 5 losses. Albury would pitch 1000 strikeouts in his first 3 years in Philadelphia, and in 2033, would record his 3000th strikeout. In this time, Albury would be known for his seldom appearances on the disabled list, being called an "iron man." It was also this season that he participated in his first American Grand Finals, and won, alongside fellow Hall of Famer and good friend Chris Keller. Albury would continue to command the strike zone throughout his career in Philadelphia, as well as rarely allow runs. His 2034 and 2035 seasons saw 2.71 and 2.42 ERAs respectfully, despite pitching 420.4 innings during this time. At the end of 2035, the Blackbirds offered the then-35 Cam Albury arbitration, but he denied it and entered free agency. Colorado Alpines The Alpines signed the veteran ace to a 3 year, 86 million dollar contract for 2036-2038 seasons. He'd record a 2.71 ERA in 2036. In 2037, Albury had his best season since his season a decade prior. He posted a 2.30 ERA, with 17 wins and 8 losses and 242 Ks. Journalist Smithy Smitherson documented Albury as, "the pitcher whose skill won't age along with him." It was 2038, however, that his ERA exceeded 3.00. He gave an average season, with a 3.15 ERA and 158 Ks. He posted 10 wins and 7 losses. This was his final season with the Alpines, and they were unwilling to resign him. Atlanta Armada The struggling Atlanta Armada, after a 4th place season following a playoff run, signed Albury to a 2 year, 41.6 million dollar contract, a contract heavily criticized by friends. Albury would never regain the skill he had years prior, but would stay average, posting 3.54 and 3.75 ERA seasons. He would retire after the 2040 season, at age 40. He was immediately inducted into the Hall of Fame, dominating many records in NABC history.